


Midnight Fantasies

by Poppets



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sees a lot more than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic! I wrote it a long time ago and haven't revised it, so apologies in advance.

Liz sighed in relief; glad another long day was over. She had just closed the Crashdown and the rest of the staff had left, leaving her in peace and quiet. Her parents had gone to Los Angeles for a week for a conference and wouldn't be back for another 5 days. With nobody around she was able to complete her plan. She had been waiting for this all day.

Spending all day, everyday working around Michael was more than any healthy, red-blooded girl could take. Watching his shirt stretch across his back as he flipped burgers, the muscles in his arms, his long fingered hands as he handed her the orders and the sweat that ran down his face from the heat of the grill. Liz just wanted to walk up to him in the middle of her shift and run her tongue down his neck. She wanted him so badly, but she could never approach him. He would just humiliate her if she tried, but she could continue to dream.

Whenever she had a shift with Michael she would find herself getting more and more turned on. Her mind would be overrun with images of pushing Michael onto one of the kitchen benches and taking him, or covering him in whipped cream and licking it off of him in front of all the customers.

Liz rubbed her legs together, seeking friction, but it just wasn't enough. She needed to come now, but it would take too long to go all the way upstairs. That was why, early that morning, before the Crashdown had opened, Liz had crept downstairs and hidden her vibrator in her locker, knowing she'd need it later on. If she couldn't have Michael in the kitchen, at least she could pretend.

Walking towards her locker, Liz stripped off her uniform, leaving her in nothing but a black lacy g-string and matching bra. With vibrator in hand, Liz collapsed onto the employee lounge. She lay full length on the couch, one hand fondling the vibrator as her other hand drifted towards her breast, circling the peak through the lace of her bra until it was stiff, before pinching it. She gasped, her back arching as she repeated the action on her other breast.

She relinquished her hold on the vibrator to bring her other hand to her breasts as well, massaging them and rolling the nipples between her fingers. A groan slipped out of her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut as she let herself get caught up in imagining it was really Michael's large hands on her breasts driving her crazy.

She trailed one hand slowly down her stomach, her fingers skirting the edges of her thong and then trailing along her inner thighs, knowing that by avoiding her most sensitive places, she could drive the tension higher. Her hands came to the hem of her thong, her fingers hooking under the edges and she gasped as she dragged it down her legs, the material scratching against her already hypersensitive skin.

She kicked the piece of material away as her fingers trailed back up her legs, reaching her wet core. Her fingers dipped slowly into the wetness, moving slowly up to her bundle of nerves, her thumb tracing small circles around it, causing her body to buck under the intense pleasure, a small cry leaving her mouth and filling the room.

Michael had been halfway home when he remembered that he had left his biology book in his locker at work. He would have left it and picked it up the next day, but he needed to cram for the test first period tomorrow.

Grumbling as he let himself in through the back door of the Crashdown, Michael made his way to the employee lounge. He jumped as his ears picked up small sounds coming from the employee lounge. Creeping carefully toward the door, he peeked his head around the corner. His mouth dropped open as he took in the site of Liz, back arched, head thrown back, eyes shut, one hand massaging her breasts, the other buried between her legs, her body coated in a sheen of sweat and a look of bliss on her face.

Michael lost all ability to breathe, as his body reacted to the display in front of him. He knew he should just leave, but his brain had apparently lost all control over his body. He watched in shock as Liz slowly thrust first one then two fingers into her wet channel, setting a slow rhythm as she brought herself closer to the edge. A groan slipped from Michael's mouth, but Liz didn't appear to hear it, totally occupied with the pleasure coursing through her body.

Michael watched astounded as Liz reached for the vibrator lying next to her. She brought it up so it was just pressing against her opening.

"Mmm, please..." he heard her whisper to her unseen lover and Michael felt jealousy surge through his body, wishing he was the one she was imagining.

Liz slowly pushed the vibrator into her, her walls stretching to accept it. Michael was unable to tear his eyes away from her or the vibrator being slowly drawn inside her hot, wet channel. He watched in fascination as she bucked, an unarticulated cry drawn from her throat.

"Faster, Michael, faster" she whimpered as her thrusts sped up, the low hum of the vibrator the only sound in the room apart from Liz's harsh pants.

Michael felt his legs collapse under him and he grabbed onto the doorframe to keep from falling. He couldn't take any more of this torture, he wanted to be inside her, to give them both what they wanted.

He staggered towards the couch, kneeling next to it, as he reached out a hand to touch Liz. His hand stroked down her belly and into the damp curls between her legs. He heard Liz's startled gasp, and raised his head in time to see her eyes fly open and lock onto him. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her in place, whispering in her ear, "It's okay, baby. I just want to help."

Her eyes dilated as she processed his meaning and she allowed herself to sink back down onto the couch.

"I've always wanted you, Liz. Wanted to kiss you," he mumbled between placing kisses along her neck, "and taste you," his tongue darted into the hollow at the base of her neck, "but most of all I've wanted to be buried inside of you." And with that he plunged the vibrator that she had relinquished back into her. She screamed and bucked as pleasure tore through her body.

"Mi-michael.." she mumbled incoherently. "Want you. Want you inside me. NOW."

He groaned, his eyes closing as he tried to remain in control and not come right there and then. He stood and quickly pulled off his clothes, dropping them in a heap on the floor. He moved to kneel between her legs on the couch, removing the vibrator and dropping it to the floor.

Michael covered her body with his, their mouths fusing together, his tongue plundering her mouth. He dragged his lips from hers to latch them onto her neck, leaving a wet trail down her body till he reached her breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her peaks, nipping at the tip, then repeating the action on her other breast until she arched beneath him, weaving her hands into his hair and urging him further down her body. He was only too happy to comply with her wishes.

His lips trailed along her stomach and down her inner thighs, skirting where she wanted him most. She tried to urge him back, but he ignored her pleas.

"Don't. Tease. Me." She growled at him.

He laughed against her skin, giving in to her commands. His tongue thrusting deep inside of her, his mouth filling with the creamy taste of her juices, swallowing all he could get. His tongue moved up to her bundle of nerves, sucking it into his mouth.

Liz screamed as his teeth scraped lightly over the sensitive flesh, sending her over the edge, his hand on her stomach holding her still, so he could keep teasing her flesh, sending her into another orgasm straight after the first.

Michael crawled up to stretch full length on top of her, cradling her as she came down from her high. His body was craving release, but he wasn't willing to go further without her agreement.

He gasped when he felt her small hands curl around his erection, stroking and teasing him.

"Please, Michael, I want you inside me" she begged, eyes dark, lust and love shining out of them.

"Yes" he whispered, his mouth crashing down onto hers.

Liz's small hands guided him to her and he buried himself inside of her in one deep thrust. He remained absolutely still for a moment, afraid he would lose control if he moved. Her hot, silken walls were gripping him so tightly.

He pulled back until only the tip of him was inside of her, then slammed back in, grunts sounding from both of them as they moved together, matching each other's thrusts.

Michael knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long and he wanted her to come with him. His hand slipped down between their bodies, encountering her curls. His fingers found her clit, stroking smaller and smaller circles around it. Her body was starting to buck wildly.

"Look at me, Liz." He commanded. Her eyes opened and they locked on each other. "I want to see you come."

"So close. So cl-close." Liz mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from the look of bliss on Michael's face.

His fingers pinched her clit and she came screaming his name, Michael following her over seconds later.

He lay collapsed on top of her as they both tried to regain their breath. Realizing he was probably crushing her, Michael attempted to withdraw from her, but her legs locked around him, refusing to let him go.

"Stay," she begged.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, Michael." Liz whispered as she drifted off to sleep, nestled in the safety of his arms.

"I love you, too, Liz." Michael mumbled, "I love you, too" as he followed her into sleep.

~The End~


End file.
